Aqueles que passam por nós
by Hidini-sama
Summary: Aqueles que passam por nós, não vão sós, não nos deixam sós. Deixam um pouco de si, levam um pouco de nós. [NarutoxHinata] [Hentai] [Completa]
1. Naruto kun, onde você está?

**"Aqueles que passam por nós"**

Sumário: Aqueles que passam por nós, não vão sós, não nos deixam sós. Deixam um pouco de si, levam um pouco de nós.

NarutoxHinata Hentai

**Aviso: Conteúdo impróprio para menores**

Capítulo 1: Naruto-kun, onde você está?

Começava mais um dia em Konoha, amanhecia bonito e ensolarado, sem nuvens para atrapalhar aquela imensidão azul. Uma jovem garota caminhava tranquilamente pelas ruas, ela tinha um rosto sereno, uma expressão que transmitia calma, olhos que transpassavam ternura. Essa era Hinata, uma jovem kunoichi da vila que pertence ao clã Hyuuga. Hinata possui orbes perolados, característicos de seu clã; compridos e sedosos cabelos em um tom preto azulado, com uma franja e finas e mais curtas madeixas soltas a cada lado do rosto; pele alva e um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer uma. Esta já se encontrava com 21 anos.

Mas o que mais chamava atenção na Hyuuga era seu jeito de ser. A jovem sempre fora boa com todos, se preocupando e tentando agradar as pessoas ao seu redor. Pensava primeiro nos outros, depois em si mesma. Mas duas coisas a atrapalhavam muito na época de sua infância e adolescência: sua timidez e sua baixa auto-estima. Mas com o tempo foi trabalhando nisso, e claro, obtendo resultados positivos. Agora não é a mesma garota fraca de antes, e sim, uma forte e temida ninja.

Durante todos esses anos, Hinata treinou arduamente, todos os dias, procurando tornar-se mais forte e habilidosa. E essa força de vontade teve recompensa, o reconhecimento. A jovem Hyuuga foi reconhecida por todos os outros, inclusive por aquele na qual quis chamar mais atenção, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto não mudou muito durante esses anos, continuava o mesmo brincalhão de sempre, com aquele jeito inocente e encantador. O jovem amadureceu, porém ainda permaneceu com sua feição infantil.

Enquanto Hinata passeava pela vila, passava seus olhos por cada ponto, procurando seu amado, afinal, já era para ele estar de volta. Acordou de seus pensamentos quando ouviu uma voz conhecida a chamando.

- Hinata, Tsunade-sama está te chamando na sala dela. – dizia Sakura, ofegante.

- Já vou indo, obrigada Sakura-chan. – agradeceu Hinata, reverenciando a amiga.

Com tais palavras correu até o prédio onde se encontrava a Hokage. Caminhou em passos lentos até a sala da mesma, e antes de bater na porta escutou uma conversa um tanto quanto interessante.

- Tsunade-sama, o Naruto já deveria ter voltado de sua última missão, afinal, não era algo que demorasse tanto assim, já passaram 3 dias e nada. – dizia a discípula da Godaime com um semblante preocupado.

- Tenha calma Shizune, provavelmente aconteceu algum imprevisto, nada grave. – respondeu Tsunade, enquanto checava alguns papéis.

- Mas mesmo assim, era uma missão arriscada, de Rank-A. – Shizune insistia no assunto.

- Shizune, eu já disse, tenha calma, isso não é nada que Naruto não possa dar conta. – a Godaime mantinha a mesma expressão – Caso ele demore mais alguns dias, mandarei alguns membros da ANBU à procura dele... Mas tenho certeza que em breve Naruto voltará e estará bem.

- Se você diz... – a pupila suspirou pesadamente.

A jovem dona dos orbes perolados apenas escutava a conversa preocupada do lado de fora. E se ele demorasse mais? E se algo de ruim tivesse acontecido a ele? E se não tivesse ninguém para socorrê-lo, já que fora sozinho para a missão? Essas e outras milhões de perguntas passaram pela mente de Hinata, que apresentava um semblante assustado, tinha uma das mãos próxima a boca e os olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

- O que está fazendo, Hinata? – perguntou Kiba que chegou acompanhado por Akamaru e Shino.

- Eu? Ahn... Nada Kiba-kun, apenas esperando por vocês... – dizia a jovem, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo, ficando levemente corada e juntando seus dedos indicadores – Ah... Olá Shino-kun, Akamaru-kun, bom dia.

Akamaru apenas respondeu com um latido.

- Bom dia, Hinata. Por que está com essa cara? Alguma coisa te assustou? – questionava Shino levemente preocupado.

- N-não, c-claro que não, eu estava apenas distraída... – a moça tentava a todo custo disfarçar.

- Então vamos logo. – disse Kiba já um pouco impaciente.

Ao baterem na porta escutaram Tsunade gritar lá de dentro:

- Entre!

Os quatro adentram no escritório.

- Que bom que já chegaram, tenho uma missão para vocês. – disse Tsunade com o cenho franzido – Preciso que vocês escoltem um senhor até a cidade dele, é aqui perto, está indicada nesse mapa... – dizia enquanto o entregava para Kiba – É uma missão Rank-C, nada de extraordinário, coloquei vocês nela pois eram os únicos disponíveis. Amanhã mesmo já devem estar de volta.

O grupo apenas assentiu e saiu do aposento. Kiba virou-se para os demais e disse:

- Daqui a meia hora, todos nos portões de Konoha, vamos ir o mais rápido possível para voltar logo. – e saiu andando na frente com Akamaru.

- Te vejo mais tarde então, Hinata... – falou Shino já desaparecendo do campo de visão da garota.

A Hyuuga apenas continuou a andar vagarosamente, enquanto pensava na conversa que escutara entre Tsunade e Shizune. Ela continuava preocupada com a demora do loiro para regressar à vila, queria tomar alguma providência, mas essa nova missão havia atrapalhado tudo, a única coisa que poderia fazer, era realizá-la com sucesso e voltar o mais rápido possível. Com tais pensamentos chegou em sua casa e direcionou-se ao seu quarto, pegando uma mochila e colocando dentro algumas kunais, shurikens, uma katana e uma muda de roupa para o outro dia. Colocou a mochila nas costas, olhou seu reflexo no espelho e falou decidida:

- Assim que concluir minha missão, vou atrás de você, Naruto-kun!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Adentraram pelos portões de Konoha três jovens e um cachorro correndo apressados em direção ao prédio da Hokage. Já havia se passado um dia desde que saíram para a missão.

Quando chegaram na porta do escritório da Godaime, viram que estava aberta, Kiba viu Tsunade sentada à mesa sozinha, escrevendo alguma coisa.

- Com licença Tsunade-sama, posso? – perguntou Kiba.

- Ah... Claro, entrem, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Akamaru... Como foi a missão? - pergunta a Hokage soltando a caneta que segurava em cima de um caderno.

- Não fomos atacados e conseguimos guia-lo até a cidade em segurança. – respondeu Shino.

- Bem, vejo que a missão foi um sucesso... Podem ir, se tiver algum problema, os chamarei... E ah... Bom trabalho.

Shino, Kiba e Akamaru estavam saindo do escritório quando Hinata se pronunciou.

- Tsunade-sama, preciso falar com a senhora.

Os três e a Hokage a olharam intrigados, Hinata apenas corou e abaixou o rosto.

- Vocês três, podem ir, e ao saírem feche a porta, por favor. – disse a loira percebendo o desconforto de Hinata e querendo ficar a sós com a mesma.

Os meninos apenas obedeceram, enquanto Tsunade olhou fundo nos olhos de Hinata.

- Diga. - disse enquanto apoiava os cotovelos na mesa e o rosto nas mãos.

- T-Tsunade-sama, fiquei sabendo que o Naruto-kun foi para uma missão e está demorando mais do que o previsto. Fiquei preocupada e gostaria de saber se eu... – Hinata pausou e respirou fundo antes de continuar – P-poderia ir atrás dele. – ao completar corou um pouco.

- Como ficou sabendo disso?

A Hyuuga apenas lembrou-se de que escutou a conversa, ficou completamente vermelha e começou a gaguejar ainda mais, pensando em alguma desculpa.

- A-apenas e-escutei comenta-tarem, e f-fiquei um pouco preocupada. – finalmente falou enquanto segurava e apertava bem forte a ponta de seu casaco.

- Bom, Hinata, isso não é motivo para preocupação, não há necessidade de você sair da vila para ir atrás dele, logo Naruto estará de volta, e caso ele demore em torno de mais dois dias, prometo mandar alguns membros da ANBU à sua procura. – disse Tsunade calmamente.

- E o-onde é essa missão? – perguntou a jovem timidamente.

- Na Vila Oculta da Cachoeira, é um pouco afastado daqui... – respondeu a Hokage fitando a moça – Agora sem mais informações, e... Não se preocupe, em breve ele estará aqui.

- E-está bem, obrigada Tsunade-sama. – agradeceu a jovem saindo às pressas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata ainda estava preocupada, mesmo com Tsunade tentando acalma-la, não ficaria sossegada até ver o loirinho. Depois do treino, foi até o Ichiraku Ramen, pois tinha certeza que seria o primeiro lugar que Naruto visitaria.

- Tio, o Naruto passou por aqui hoje? – perguntou sentando-se em um banquinho.

- Não, faz mais ou menos quatro dias que ele não aparece por aqui. E deve estar bastante ocupado, já que vem sempre. – disse o Tio do Ramen enquanto sorria.

- Ele está em uma missão... Mas gostaria de saber se já tinha chegado... – a jovem perdia-se em um ponto fixo – B-bem, obrigada, até mais. – disse já se levantando e saindo.

- Por nada, minha jovem. Até...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ao chegar em casa, foi direto para o banho, em uma tentativa em vão de relaxar, saiu enrolada em uma toalha e sentou-se em seu futon.

- "Eu não vou agüentar esperar, estou com um aperto no coração, preciso te ver Naruto-kun..." – pensava enquanto se secava. Levantou, jogando a toalha em qualquer lugar e pegou suas roupas concluindo:

- Desculpe Tsunade-sama, mas eu vou atrás do Naruto-kun de qualquer jeito.

A moça pegou sua mochila, guardou algumas armas, pegou alguns remédios, algumas roupas e um saco de dormir, passou na cozinha e pegou alguns potes de ramen instantâneo e bolinhos de arroz.

Já estava anoitecendo, Hinata saiu pela janela e tomou cuidado para que ninguém a visse, afinal, levaria uma bela bronca por estar saindo sem o consentimento da Godaime. Sair pelos portões seria arriscado, então saiu por trás, adentrando na floresta.

Seguiu a rota da Vila Oculta da Cachoeira, correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas agüentavam, algumas vezes usando seu byakugan para ver se o encontrava. Estava se controlando, para não gastar muito chakra e se cansar rápido.

- Naruto-kun, onde você está?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Owari!!**

**Gente, tá aí o primeiro capítulo, espero que gostem!**

**Só um aviso: vou continuar a postar apenas se tiver reviwes porque se não tiver vou levar em consideração que ninguém gostou... hehehe**

**Obrigada a todos e boa leitura!!! **

**Kissus!!!**


	2. É uma promessa!

**Capítulo 2: É uma promessa!**

Passando-se duas horas de correria, a moça avista um riacho e uma pessoa jogada no chão. Aproxima-se cuidadosamente e reconhece aquelas roupas laranja.

- Naruto-kun!!!

Hinata grita desesperada, apalpando o rosto do jovem, na tentativa de acordá-lo. A moça percebe que ele possui alguns ferimentos pelo corpo, e ativa seu byakugan para ver sua circulação de chakra. Como ela imaginava, o desmaio fora provocado pelo intenso uso de chakra, o corpo do loiro estava esgotado.

Olha apavorada para os lados e avista uma caverna não muito longe dali. O pega no colo com certa dificuldade e o conduz até a entrada. O coloca delicadamente deitado enquanto adentra para ver se estava tudo bem. Não havia nada lá dentro, nem ninguém, era pequena, porém confortável. Pega o saco de dormir e o estende no chão, voltando para fora para pegar Naruto.

Depois de deitá-lo e fazer uma pequena fogueira, pegou sua caixinha de remédios e começou a analisar os hematomas no rosto e braço do rapaz. Como não sabia curar com chakra, a jovem pegou uma kunai, a desinfetou e amarrou uma linha, passando um pouco de iodo e começando a costurar um corte profundo no braço do Uzumaki. Depois de terminar, o cobriu com algumas gazes, em seguida passando pomada nos lugares roxos e um líquido nos arranhões.

Hinata viu que o loiro ainda encontrava-se desmaiado, então pegou uma garrafa e foi até o riacho pegar um pouco de água, ao voltar, sentou-se ao lado dele, pegou uma panelinha e começou a fervê-la. A jovem ouviu alguns gemidos baixinhos. Olhando de onde eles vinham, viu que Naruto se mexia e apertava os olhos com força, até abri-los e piscá-los duas vezes, e dizer surpreso:

- Hinata-chan?!

- Naruto-kun!!! – exclamou a Hyuuga em felicidade plena – Que bom que acordou.

- Hinata, o que está fazendo aqui? Ai! – disse ao tentar apoiar-se no braço cortado.

- Naruto-kun, não se esforce muito, ou vai estourar os pontos.

- Pontos? Que pontos? – questionou o jovem preocupado.

- Seu braço estava cortado, então dei alguns pontos, mas nada muito grave. – disse a moça o deitando de volta – Tente descansar, okay? Você ainda está muito cansado e machucado por sinal, não pode se esforçar muito.

Naruto apenas a olhava abobalhado, não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Quando Hinata surgiu ali? A última coisa que se lembra que é estava voltando de uma missão e resolveu treinar um pouco, mas acabou extrapolando, sentiu-se fraco e desmaiou à beira do riacho, mas isso ainda era à tarde.

- Hinata-chan, como veio parar aqui?

- E-eu... – a jovem corou um pouco – F-fiquei preocupada com a sua demora para voltar à vila, Naruto-kun, então pedi para Tsunade-sama me deixar ir atrás de v-você...

- E ela deixou?

- B-b-b-bem, não... M-mas eu estava realmente m-muito preocupada, então resolvi vir por mim m-mesma...

- Ah Hinata-chan! Não tem com o que se preocupar, eu estou ótimo. – disse o rapaz sorrindo de olhos fechados.

- M-mas você não foi atacado?

- Não, ocorreu tudo bem na missão, mas quando eu estava voltando para a vila avistei esse lugar e achei ideal para um bom treino, então comecei, só que já estava muito cansado devido a missão, então acabei usando muito chakra, me senti fraco e desmaiei... Mas isso era à tarde ainda...

- E esses hematomas e arranhões? – a moça transpassava um tom de preocupação.

- Isso não é nada, foi durante o treino, resolvi pegar bem pesado, ainda mais que estava sozinho... Não precisa se preocupar Hinata, eu estou bem, e parte disso graças a você... Obrigada! – disse Naruto pegando em sua mão.

Hinata ficou vermelha dos pés a cabeça, e começou a tremer de vergonha, Naruto vendo o desconforto da jovem, sentou-se, se aproximando de seu rosto e colocando as costas de uma das mãos em sua testa.

- Você que não parece muito bem, o que você tem? Febre? Está quente e vermelha.

Imediatamente Hinata se levanta, mas estavam próximos à parede, e o teto da caverna era mais baixo nessa parte, resultado, acabou batendo a cabeça com tudo e voltando ao chão.

- Ai!!! – foi a última coisa que a jovem disse antes de cair por cima de Naruto. Eles estavam tão próximos que a Hyuuga conseguia sentir a respiração do jovem, seu coração batia descompassado e seus olhos perdiam-se naquele mar azul.

- Ai, essa deve ter doído, está tudo bem, Hinata-chan? – a moça despertou de seu transe com a voz de Naruto, e logo identificou a posição em que se encontravam.

- N-n-n-narut-t-t-to-kun!!! – disse já se sentando rapidamente – D-desculpe... – ao completar virou o rosto para outro lado.

- Você não tem que me pedir desculpas de nada. Como está sua cabeça?

- Já melhorou... Obrigada, Naruto-kun...

- Não, vamos ver isso, venha aqui. – disse o rapaz, sentando-se e fazendo um sinal com uma das mãos para que Hinata se aproximasse.

Hinata involuntariamente chegou mais perto, Naruto abaixou um pouco a cabeça da moça passando a mão e vendo que não tinha nada de errado, sendo assim a beijou delicadamente onde havia batido. Hinata ficou sem entender o ato do jovem e o olhou surpresa.

- Er... – Naruto estava um pouco desconcertado – Dizem que é bom dar um beijinho para sarar... Tudo bem, desculpa, isso foi idiota. – ao completar virou o rosto corando um pouco.

Enquanto isso Hinata não acreditava no que ele havia feito, e sem perceber falou:

- Naruto-kun, isso não foi idiota, foi o gesto de carinho mais bonito que já recebi em toda minha vida... Obrigada. Tenho certeza que logo vai sarar...

Naruto a olhou surpresa, perdendo-se na beleza da jovem.

- Hinata, sabia que seus olhos são os mais bonitos que já vi?

Ela não sabia o que dizer, abria a boca, mas não conseguia pensar em nada para falar. Naruto passa uma das mãos pelo rosto da jovem, porém essa exita e acaba se afastando, por impulso.

- Desculpe Hinata... Foi sem pensar...

- N-não... T-tudo bem Naruto-kun...

- Hinata, você se sente incomodada quando está ao meu lado?

Essa pergunta pegou a jovem Hyuuga desprevenida.

- C-claro que não! O que te faz pensar assim?

- Não sei... Você está sempre preocupada comigo e me tratando bem, porém quando me aproximo ou às vezes com alguma coisa que falo você age estranhamente, se afasta e começa a gaguejar ainda mais.

- N-não...

- Às vezes tenho a impressão de que você não gosta de mim...

- C-claro que gosto!!!

- Não sei o porque disso... Porém tem algo que gostaria de lhe dizer... – quando estava prestes a falar o loiro abaixou o rosto corando um pouco – Eu gosto muito de você Hinata-chan, não sei se essa é a melhor hora mas... Eu amo você...

Hinata estava perplexa, como assim Naruto a amava? Será que ela estava sonhando? Ou era um delírio? Ou aquela batida na cabeça a havia afetado?

- Q-q-q-q-q-q-quê? – ela não podia acreditar no que acabara de escutar.

- Isso mesmo Hinata, eu amo você... E fico triste em saber que causo algum tipo de medo ou desconforto na pessoa que mais quero bem. – disse enquanto seus olhos enchiam de água.

- N-n-n-n-ão Naruto-kun! Eu me sinto muito bem ao seu lado... Me sinto importante e querida... E às vezes ajo dessa maneira porque... E-eu também... A-amo v-você... – ao concluir uma fina e teimosa lágrima desceu por um dos olhos da Hyuuga.

Naruto levantou seu rosto e a olhou incrédulo, então seu sentimento era recíproco?

- E e-eu sempre te amei Naruto-kun! Desde a época da Academia, até os dias de hoje, e tenho certeza que sempre te amarei. Desculpe por te fazer pensar desse jeito, mas o que sinto é totalmente o oposto do que você imagina... Ao seu lado me sinto bem, segura e confortável... É como se fosse um sonho...

- Hinata-chan...

- E se hoje sou o que sou, é por sua causa... Tudo que fiz até hoje, foi por você... Todos os objetivos que alcancei, todos os sonhos que realizei... Tudo isso graças a você... Naruto-kun, obrigada por ser assim...

Hinata abraçou o jovem, que ficou estático por um momento, porém acordou do choque e retribuiu o abraço. Quando Hinata percebeu o que estava fazendo, se afastou lentamente, corada, porém sorrindo.

- V-você deve estar com fome, trouxe ramen instantâneo e alguns bolinhos de arroz... Vou preparar...

- Eu... Perdi a fome... – enquanto dizia, um sorriso maroto brotava nos lábios do rapaz.

Hinata apenas continuou fitando-o, até que o loiro tomou a iniciativa puxando a moça para mais perto e unindo seus lábios. A jovem apenas correspondeu timidamente, mas em instantes tornou-se um beijo profundo e apaixonado. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, até ambos se separarem em busca de fôlego e Naruto se pronunciar:

- Fica comigo... Para sempre... – ao dizer encostou sua cabeça na de Hinata e deu-lhe um selinho.

- Eu vou ficar Naruto-kun, é uma promessa...

Assim se beijaram novamente, e para eles, a noite estava apenas começando.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Owari!! **

**Tá aí o capt 2, espero que gostem.**

**Prometo tentar postar o 3º o mais rápido... hehehe**

**E obrigada pelas reviews:**

_kill_

_HoLLy-182_

_luuh_

_Erick_

_naruto-san_

_henry-sama_

_Mandy Lua_

_ClaraSakura_

_carlos_

_Sunabaka_

**Continuem acompanhando!!**

**Beijos à todosssssssss!!!**


	3. Cuidado!

**Capítulo 3: Cuidado!**

_Assim se beijaram novamente, e para eles, a noite estava apenas começando._

A cada instante que passava, tornavam o beijo e as carícias mais calorosas, Naruto já não estava conseguindo se controlar tanto como antes e começou a subir uma das mãos na coxa esquerda de Hinata, e esta por reflexo apenas segurou a mão do loiro, que parou de beijá-la e a encarou um pouco constrangido, dizendo:

- Desculpe Hinata... Mas você não precisa fazer nada que não queira.

- Quem disse que eu não quero? – com isso, a jovem apenas sorriu marotamente. Naruto se surpreendeu com o comentário de Hinata, que apenas o puxou de volta e começou a beijá-lo de uma maneira ainda mais apaixonada.

A Hyuuga começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, de um modo provocante e sensual, fazendo com que o rapaz se contorcesse com tais carícias, e perdesse ainda mais o controle.

Naruto começou a descer lentamente o zíper do casaco de Hinata, passando a mão pelos ombros da mesma, o retirando gentilmente. Já ela aproveitou para fazer o mesmo, mas já tirando habilmente a camiseta do rapaz. Quando se deparou com aquele peito nu, pôde ver seus rígidos músculos, e sem perder tempo começou a acariciá-los.

O jovem mordiscava levemente o lábio inferior da kunoichi, que começava a arranhar lentamente as costas e braços do rapaz. O mesmo retirou a blusa da garota, que ficou levemente corada com tal ato. Naruto olhou como seu sutiã delineava seus fartos seios, de um modo que a garota parecesse mais provocante. Assim, começa a acariciá-los. Naruto pôde escutar um abafado murmúrio de excitação de Hinata entre os beijos.

O rapaz deitou cuidadosamente a jovem no saco de dormir, sentando-se em seguida. Ele a olhava com carinho, ela apenas retribuía o olhar, com ternura. Naruto passou a mão em uma das bochechas de Hinata, enquanto a mesma fechava seus olhos, virando um pouco o rosto, roçando de leve seus lábios nos esguios dedos do loiro. Apenas com o indicador, Naruto tocou-lhe os lábios, em seguida descendo pelo seu queixo, pescoço, entre os seios e barriga. Depois, fez o mesmo percurso com a língua, até chegar na abertura de sua calça.

A tirou bem devagar, em seguida também tirando os sapatos, deixando a garota apenas com suas roupas íntimas. Parou por alguns instantes, reparando em cada centímetro do corpo da jovem. Parecia uma escultura, de tão perfeito. Aquelas curvas pareciam que chamavam por ele. Enquanto Naruto estava perdido em seus pensamentos, Hinata levou um dos pés até o peitoral do rapaz, que a olhou nos olhos.

Desceu lentamente até chegar em seu membro, sentindo que este já se encontrava ereto por debaixo das vestimentas. Começou a acariciá-lo vagarosamente, vendo que o loiro enrubescia de leve, com os toques. Naruto suspirou, enquanto umedecia os lábios com a língua. Hinata apenas o puxa pelo colar, fazendo com que ele se deitasse sobre ela, em seguida o beijando.

A jovem dona dor orbes perolados troca as posições, ficando por cima, beijando por completo o peitoral e a barriga do rapaz, até chegar em sua calça e começar abaixá-la, retirando em seguida os sapatos do loiro. Quando o deixa semi-nu, vai subindo vagarosamente, o beijando a partir das coxas. Quando chega na cueca, toca-lhe o membro com seus dedos, fazendo com que o rapaz feche com mais força os olhos azuis. Sorri docemente, apoiando suas mãos no chão e subindo de encontro ao rosto do jovem. Ao fazê-lo, Hinata roça seus seios no membro do rapaz, que solta um leve gemido acompanhado de um longo suspiro.

Começa a beijá-lo, fazendo com que o loiro fique cada vez mais excitado. A moça senta-se sobre o membro do rapaz. Começa a fazer pressão com os quadris, enquanto Naruto segura com força as coxas da jovem. Trocam novamente de posições, se beijando enlouquecidos. Naruto desabotoa o feche do sutiã de Hinata, o retirando e já acariciando seus seios. A beija no pescoço, dando leves mordiscadas na orelha, desce um pouco mais e começa a lamber em volta dos mamilos da jovem, que em resposta enrijecem.

Desce as mãos e retira a calcinha da jovem, em seguida voltando a beijar Hinata nos lábios. Suas mãos contornavam todas as curvas da moça, até parar em sua parte íntima e tocar-lhe o sexo. Hinata estremece ao sentir os dedos hábeis do loiro entre suas pernas. Começa a gemer baixinho, enquanto retirava devagar a cueca do loiro lhe tocando o membro.

Naruto já não estava mais agüentando, então abre as pernas de Hinata com cuidado e começa a penetrá-la. Quando a jovem sente o rapaz entrar em si, aperta os braços do jovem, soltando um alto gemido de dor, deixando com que finas lágrimas corressem livremente sobre sua pele alva.

O loiro a olha preocupado, cessando os movimentos por alguns instantes. Dava para perceber que seus olhos encontravam-se marejados, então ele diz:

- Hinata-chan, era para ser uma coisa boa para ambos, não quero lhe causar nenhum tipo de desconforto... Desculpe... – ao concluir já começa a retirar o membro de dentro de Hinata, que apenas o segura com as pernas mantendo a posição.

- Não faça isso Naruto-kun, por favor, continue, esse está sendo o momento mais importante da minha vida... – disse sorrindo docemente.

- Mas Hinata-chan...

- Naruto-kun... Por favor...

Ele apenas sorri e volta com os movimentos, dessa vez sendo mais delicado. A moça apenas o abraça, tentando aproveitar aquele momento de intimidade máxima do casal.

Com o passar do tempo, os movimentos que Naruto fazia eram mais rápidos e mais profundos. Com isso, Hinata gemia mais, não muito alto, mas em um tom suficiente para apenas o loiro escutar e excitar-se ainda mais. Esses gemidos não eram mais de dor, e sim de um prazer inexplicável que estava sendo proporcionado à Hyuuga.

Vendo que o Uzumaki não demoraria muito para chegar ao seu limite, Hinata troca de lugar ficando novamente por cima. A cada movimento que fazia com os quadris, seus seios balançavam levemente, deixando um Naruto cada vez mais maluco.

O loiro passava as mãos hora nas coxas da jovem, hora nos fartos seios. Quando estavam quase chegando ao orgasmo, Naruto ajuda Hinata no movimento, fazendo com que este se acelerasse a cada instante. O rapaz se senta, pressionando o quadril da jovem contra o seu membro, para estocadas mais fortes e profundas.

- Na-naruto-kun, não consigo m-mais segurar... – dizia a moça entre gemidos.

- N-nem eu... Hinata-chan... – a jovem segurava os cabelos do amado com força.

Assim chegaram ao ápice do prazer juntos. Hinata sente o sêmen do Uzumaki sendo liberado dentro de si, enquanto fazia movimentos mais vagarosos. Ambos mantinham a respiração descompassada, apresentavam-se ofegantes e um pouco suados devido à agitação.

A jovem Hyuuga abre os olhos bem devagar se deparando com aqueles orbes azuis a fitando.

- Eu te amo... – ao dizer a abraça com força e vontade.

- Naruto-kun... Eu também...

Naruto se deita levando a jovem consigo, já esta se aconchegava nos braços do loiro. E assim adormeceram...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

O dia amanhecera nublado, parecendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde choveria. Há tempos aquelas negras nuvens não cobriam totalmente o céu daquelas redondezas. Hoje não seria mesmo um dia comum.

Hinata desperta graças a uma brisa gelada que passa sobre sua pele nua. Abre os olhos lentamente, vendo que se encontrava sozinha. Senta-se à procura de algo para lhe cobrir. Quando olha para o chão, depara-se com um estranho líquido vermelho, passa seus dedos sobre ele, em seguida os levando até o nariz para identificar o que seria pelo odor. Percebe é sangue, e ao concluir, seu coração dispara.

A Hyuuga olha aflita para os lados à procura de seu amado, porém não o encontra. Pega a primeira coisa que vê em sua frente – o casaco de Naruto – o veste e sai às pressas da caverna.

- Naruto-kun!!! – gritava a jovem já desesperada.

- Hinata! Estou aqui... – quando escuta aquela voz vindo do riacho, sente um alívio em seu coração, suspirando pesadamente e caminhando em passos lentos até o local onde o loiro se encontrava.

- O que era aquele sangue todo? – questionava preocupada.

- Nada... É que os pontos do meu braço arrebentaram, mas está tudo bem, já o lavei... Deve ter sido por causa do esforço de ontem... – ao completar o jovem corou um pouco, sorrindo de lado.

Com esse comentário, Hinata começou a sentir sua face esquentar.

- Será que você poderia dar um jeito nisso?

- C-claro...

Hinata virou-se indo em direção à caverna, quando sentiu algo segurar seu pulso. Virou encontrando-se com aquele mar azul.

- Você não se arrependeu de nada, não é mesmo Hinata-chan? – perguntava o loiro, agora sério e com um semblante preocupado.

- Não me arrependo e nunca me arrependerei... – ela continuava a fitar-lhe, decidida.

Ele não podia encará-la por muito tempo, pois logo se perdia em ambas as pérolas, que tanto o cativavam. A puxou para mais perto, encostando seus lábios nos dela, em um beijo terno. Ao se afastarem, a moça sorriu e adentrou na caverna, sendo seguida pelo Uzumaki.

Passando-se aproximadamente uma hora, a kunoichi já havia dado os devidos pontos no braço do shinobi, ambos já haviam arrumado as coisas, se vestido e já estavam saindo da caverna.

- Sabe, Hinata-chan, esse é o lugar mais especial para mim, a partir de agora, pois foi nessa caverna que tive coragem de me declarar a você e também que fiz amor, literalmente, com a pessoa mais linda desse mundo... – o loiro sorria abobalhado.

- E para mim também, Naruto-kun... Ontem foi o melhor dia, aliás, a melhor noite. – quando disse corou um pouco abaixando a cabeça.

Naruto apenas sorriu, aproximando-se do rosto da jovem, a depositando um apaixonado beijo, assim permaneceram por um tempo, até que...

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? – três homens vestidos com kimonos e botas pretas aproximavam-se do casal, que já se afastavam assustados.

- Não é que o encontramos facilmente? – perguntava um dos homens com um certo sarcasmo na voz.

- O que vocês querem? – questionou Naruto, já irritado com aqueles tais homens estranhos, colocando-se à frente de Hinata.

- O que você acha fedelho? Vamos, nos entregue o pergaminho que pouparemos suas vidas.

- Nunca!

A jovem Hyuuga apenas olhava espantada dos três homens, para Naruto, que estava começando a se irritar mais.

- Vamos logo, não temos o dia todo, e não estou afim de perder meu tempo com você...

- Se vocês o querem tanto assim... Por que não vem pegar? – desafiou Naruto, ríspido.

- Se é assim que deseja... – falou entre risos o mais alto do grupo, já partindo para cima do loiro.

Logo os outros dois homens o atacavam também. Naruto desviava com uma certa dificuldade, já que ainda encontrava-se ferido e seu braço estava doendo, devido aos pontos que estouraram na noite anterior. Hinata vendo a situação de seu amado, franziu o cenho, se opondo à frente de um dos homens, sorrindo de lado e dizendo:

- O que te leva a pensar que o pergaminho está com ele?

O homem pareceu levar alguns segundos a mais para processar a frase da jovem. Ao entender, sorriu tentando acertá-la.

O rapaz lutava contra dois dos homens enquanto Hinata lutava apenas com um, estava sendo uma batalha um tanto quanto difícil, pois os homens eram rápidos e habilidosos, e desviavam facilmente dos ataques.

Enquanto a kunoichi lutava contra o homem mais alto, prendia maior parte de sua atenção em um certo loirinho. Ela vê que um dos homens o acerta com um chute na barriga, ele se curva, devido a dor e não vê que está sendo atacado por trás.

- Naruto-kun, cuidado!!! Atrás de você! – grita a moça.

Naruto rapidamente se defende e o ataca, virando-se para a jovem. Logo arregala seus olhos gritando:

- Hinata-chan!!!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Owari!! **

**Gomen pela demora para postar o terceiro capt... Creio que o quarto deve demorar um pouco mais, agora que as aulas já começaram! Mas prometo ser o mais breve possível!! hehehe**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, estou muito feliz que estejam acompanhando!**

_Erick__  
naruto-san  
hyuugalua  
Saggin'Jowls  
luuh  
Drane  
HoLLy-182  
Ju-chan  
Inoroxxxx  
Megume  
Tha-tahhh  
Deise_

**Eu queria dar um recadinho para a Saggin'Jowls: Claro que me lembro de você! Estou sempre visitando seu profile... hihihi! Obrigada por estar acompanhando!!! n.n**

**Continuando a seguir a regra: _SE NÃO HÁ REVIEW, NÃO HÁ HISTÓRIA!!!_**

**__**

**Um grande beijo à todos!!! E mais uma vez... obrigada!!**


	4. Um adeus que não será para sempre!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 4: Um adeus que não será para sempre!**

_- Naruto-kun, cuidado!!! Atrás de você! – grita a moça._

_Naruto rapidamente se defende e o ataca, virando-se para a jovem. Logo arregala seus olhos gritando:_

_- Hinata-chan!!!_

Hinata permanecia estática olhando para o homem à sua frente, que sorria de lado dizendo:

- Você vai para o inferno.

Do homem ela olhou para baixo, observando a lâmina que atravessara seu abdômen segundos atrás, e de como o sangue escorria pela sua roupa. A dor que sentia era insuportável. Suas mãos tremiam devido à dor. Mas mesmo assim, a jovem reuniu todas as forças, voltou a olhar para cima, passou a fitar o homem com ódio e disse:

- Você está errado... **Nós** vamos para o inferno...

Ao completar, pegou a mesma katana que o homem a havia acertado, ao retirar de si, fechou os olhos com força, seguido de um urro de dor. Voltou a abrir os olhos e não perdeu tempo em acertá-la no coração do homem.

Naruto e os outros dois ninjas olhavam a cena estupefados. Pareciam não processar o que estava se passando diante dos olhos deles.

O mais alto apenas caiu para trás, falecendo. Hinata olhou para o lado e sorriu para seu amado, em seguida perdendo as forças, também caindo.

- Hinata!!!!!!!!! – foi a única coisa que a jovem escutou antes de perder totalmente os sentidos.

Naruto estava desesperado, todos seus sentimentos giravam em torno do ódio e desespero, sem saber o que fazer, o rapaz começou a atacar como louco os outros homens que sobraram, enquanto chorava como nunca havia feito antes.

Após conseguir livrar-se de ambos os shinobis, correu em direção à Hinata. O loiro temia ao que poderia acontecer, nunca teve tanto medo quanto estava tendo agora. A chamava sem parar, colocando a mão no rosto da mesma e vendo que este se encontrava frio, cada vez mais.

- Hinata-chan, por favor... Acorde... – dizia entre lágrimas e soluços.

Enquanto o loiro chamava por Hinata desesperado, esta se encontrava de olhos fechados, como se estivesse em um sonho.

Recordava-se de sua vida, era como se um filme passasse diante de seus olhos mostrando-lhe todos aqueles momentos que foram tão especiais. Ela se via na Academia, a observar Naruto; viu-se no dia em que se tornou uma genin, junto com Kiba, Shino e Akamaru; via-se em uma de suas missões com seu time e Kurenai; todos os seus amigos naquele festival, onde ela usava um kimono lilás e florido, enquanto ria timidamente das palhaçadas de Naruto; o dia em que seu pai a reconheceu; da noite maravilhosa que tivera com seu amado; das juras de amor; de como ele a chamava...

_- Hinata..._

Nunca fora tão feliz...

_- Hinata..._

Era como se ela ainda pudesse ouvi-lo...

_- Hinata..._

Aquela voz alcançava sua mente a cada momento...

_- Hinata..._

- Era tão... Reconfortante...

- Hinata!!! – gritou o jovem novamente.

- Hã? – murmurou enquanto abria lentamente aqueles orbes pérolas.

- Hinata-chan! Ainda bem que acordou! – exclamou Naruto afobado, já envolvendo a jovem em seus braços.

- O-o que aconteceu?

- Aquele desgraçado te acertou com uma katana... Vamos, vou te levar até a Vovó Tsunade e ela irá cuidar de você.

Quando Naruto ia erguê-la para carregá-la, Hinata gemeu em protesto, por causa da dor.

- Desculpe Hinata, mas vamos logo...

- Não... – respondeu a jovem segurando a mão do rapaz.

- Como assim não, Hinata?

- Essa dor, já vai passar...

- Você precisa ser tratada urgentemente, senão nem quero pensar no que pode acontecer!

- Naruto-kun... Por favor... – dizia com os olhos semi-cerrados.

- O quê?

- Já... Vai passar... – a jovem mal tinha forças para falar.

- Preciso levá-la daqui...

- Está longe... E já não a sinto direito... É como se eu estivesse... Anestesiada... – um barulho muito alto pôde ser ouvido, logo sendo identificado como um trovão, e grossas gotas de água começaram a cair sobre eles.

Naruto pegou a Hyuuga no colo, a conduzindo para debaixo de uma grande árvore, a fim de protegê-los.

- D-desculpe... Por ter sido tão fraca... Eu não o vi e...

Naruto delicadamente colocou seu indicador nos lábios de Hinata, para que ela se calasse.

- Você não tem que pedir desculpas, hora nenhuma fora fraca, muito pelo contrário, você é a pessoa mais forte que já conheci em toda minha vida...

- Naruto-kun...

- A que mais se destacou nesses últimos anos, Hinata, você é a pessoa mais incrível que já conheci... Sou eu quem deve pedir desculpas, eu fui fraco, eu não te protegi quando você mais precisou... – ao dizer, abaixou a cabeça e deixou com que as lágrimas corressem livremente pelo seu rosto.

A kunoichi apenas levou uma de suas mãos na bochecha do rapaz, que colocou sua mão por cima da dela, a fitando.

- S-sempre tentei seguir seus passos... Foi difícil, mas quando vi que já havia perdido o controle da situação, apenas reuni minhas forças para acabar com tudo naquele momento... Não queria ser humilhada... Na minha última batalha... Sei que você faria o mesmo... – seus olhos já perdiam o foco e encontrava-se com a pele cada vez mais gelada.

- Não diga essas coisas, muitas batalhas estão por vir...

- E-estou com frio...

O jovem rapidamente tirou seu casaco e o colocou em cima da moça, mesmo estando molhado.

- Não me abandone... Não agora que encontrei minha felicidade... Por favor, Hinata-chan...

- Eu nunca lhe abandonarei, sempre estarei ao seu lado...

- Hi-Hinata...

- Naruto-kun... – pausou e respirou fundo, em buscar de ar, para logo continuar – Nosso amor é como o vento, não podemos vê-lo, mas podemos sentí-lo...

- Você não pode ir assim, roubou meu coração! Não terei mais forças para continuar sem você! Não faça isso comigo!

- Claro que terá... Qual seu maior sonho?

- Me tornar o 6º Hokage...

- Se torne... Por mim... Por favor... Naruto-kun... – a jovem fechava os olhos lentamente – Eu te amo... – concluiu com um tom de voz extremamente baixo, quase que imperceptível.

- Não! Hinata!!! – gritava um Naruto descontrolado, enquanto chorava desesperadamente – Não me deixe!!! Hinata!!!

A abraçou com força, a pegando no colo e correndo com a máxima velocidade que podia, não sentia mais suas pernas, apenas corria, não via nada em sua frente, apenas uma visão turva devido às lágrimas. Apenas parou quando tropeçou, ia cair em cima de Hinata mas na hora do tombo virou-se de costas, com a jovem ainda em seus braços.

Naruto levantou-se e a manteve no seu colo, a fitando, e passando a mão pela sua macia pele, molhada pela chuva. Suas lágrimas misturavam-se com as gotas que caiam do céu. Segurou o pulso de Hinata, não sentia seu coração, foi quando um imenso vazio invadiu-lhe o peito.

- Por quê? Por quê comigo? Quando finalmente encontro aquilo que sempre procurei... Por que a vida tira a minha felicidade dessa maneira? Tão dolorosa... Isso não é justo... Por quê... Comigo?

Levantou-se bem devagar, em passos lentos seguiu até a vila, sem cessar o choro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No dia seguinte, todos estavam no funeral de Hinata, que foi típico de um Hyuuga. Todos se encontravam abalados, podia-se escutar pessoas chorarem a cada canto.

Família e amigos reunidos, naquele momento tão difícil. Naruto perdia-se em suas lembranças, naqueles momentos, principalmente nos últimos, que haviam sido tão especiais. Ele chorava, mas em silêncio, enquanto alguns de seus amigos caminhavam lentamente em direção ao túmulo dela, jogando rosas brancas. Quando chegou sua vez, beijou a rosa e a jogou.

- Eu te amo Hinata... Para sempre...

Ao dizer, uma leve correndo de ventou passou sobre si, balançando harmoniosamente suas vestimentas, enquanto escutava uma voz familiar:

_- Eu nunca lhe abandonarei, sempre estarei ao seu lado..._

Ao escutar olhou para os lados assustado, mas não encontrou ninguém. Sorriu ao lembrar-se de que essas foram uma das últimas palavras da Hyuuga, e disse:

- Eu sei disso, Hinata-chan...

Saiu e foi em direção à sua casa, precisava descansar. Enquanto fazia o trajeto, a brisa o seguia por todo o caminho. E ele sabia que não estaria sozinho...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Owari! **

**Mais um capt pronto, até que esse nem demorou tanto, não é?!**

**Eu sei que eles pareceram fracos e taus, mas era preciso, senão a fic não andava, vcs entendem?! E tbm os caras que os atacaram eram fortes! hehehe**

**Mas calma, ela ainda não acabou, provavelmente terá apenas mais um capt, que será o final! Por isso, não me matem!! XDD**

**Obrigada mais uma vez aqueles que estão acompanhando! **

_luuh_

_LarryChann_

_MandyLua_

_Inoroxxxx_

_Saggin'Jowls_

_Eirck_

_Ju-chan_

**E claro, sem se esquecer da regra: **_**SE NÃO HÁ REVIEWS, NÃO HÁ HISTÓRIA!**_

**Kissus!!!!**


	5. A vida só faz sentido quando amamos!

**Capítulo 5: A vida só faz sentido quando amamos!**

_Saiu e foi em direção à sua casa, precisava descansar. Enquanto fazia o trajeto, a brisa o seguia por todo o caminho. E ele sabia que não estaria sozinho..._

Haviam se passado quinze anos desde a morte de Hinata. Mas para Naruto, é como se tudo tivesse acontecido ontem. Aquela dolorosa lembrança nunca fora apagada de sua vida.

Recordava-se todos os dias de sua amada, principalmente quando colocava sua cabeça no travesseiro, enquanto chorava baixinho. Ele ainda podia sentir o gosto, o cheiro, o toque da Hyuuga, essas coisas estavam presas à sua mente... E jamais seriam esquecidas.

Ele só queria poder estar com ela, assim como havia feito naquela noite. Mas sabia que isso já não era mais possível, e que não poderia tê-la novamente em seus braços. A vida é dura... E só faz sentido quando amamos. Bom, ele amava, mas Hinata não estava mais viva ao seu lado, apenas viva em seus pensamentos. E isso não bastava.

O loiro sempre fantasiava, pensando em como teria sido feliz se nada de ruim tivesse acontecido, se eles tivessem voltado para a vila em segurança. Eles haveriam se casado, já teriam filhos crescidos, compartilhariam cada momento com aquela família que seria maravilhosa.

Como ele sentia falta daquele sorriso, daquela voz que soava tão tênue, de como ela o chamava, daqueles olhos que pareciam com duas pérolas, daqueles lábios tão suaves, daquela pele macia, dos cabelos sedosos, do delicado toque de suas mãos... Como aquilo era bom. Queria poder ter tudo isso, nem que fosse só por uma noite... Seria pedir demais?

Sentia um vazio invadir-lhe o peito sempre que pensava nela, sentia-se incompleto, ela sem dúvida fora o amor de sua vida, sua alma gêmea. Não conseguiu amar outra pessoa. Aquele amor que sentia por ela, era um sentimento tão puro e verdadeiro, era inocente... Jamais sentiria isso por outra pessoa. Era impossível.

Sentia seu coração arder quando olhava para sua foto, que ficava ao lado de sua cama. Aquele rosto sereno, aqueles olhos, parecia que o chamavam. Era um sentimento sem fim, nunca pensou que poderia sentir algo tão forte...

O tempo só ajudou a piorar a dor, seu coração chorava, a cada momento. Mas ele fora forte, e passou por cima de tudo. Não posso dizer que teve uma vida feliz, mas foi confortável ao lado de seus amigos, que sempre o apoiaram.

Com o tempo e o trabalho duro, conseguiu pouco a pouco alcançar seus objetivos. Tinha força apenas quando pensava nela, quando pensava que tudo que fizesse, seria por ela.

Por ela, tornou-se aquilo que sempre desejou ser, o 6º Hokage. Assumiu a Vila e foi considerado o melhor ninja. Queria ser forte como o Yondaime, e assim foi feito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Certo dia, Konoha entrou em guerra com algumas vilas e países. Mas ela foi salva, graças a Naruto. Como Hokage, o rapaz tinha a responsabilidade de proteger a vila, mesmo que isso custasse a sua vida.

A batalha fora dura e muito dolorosa. Muito sangue derramado. Muitas mulheres perderam seus filhos e maridos, muitas crianças perderam seus pais, e a vila estava completamente devastada. Demoraria muito tempo para reerguê-la, e os moradores de Konoha teriam muito trabalho pela frente, além de superar a dor da perda.

Mas isso não era nada que Naruto não poderia dar conta. Derrotou todos os inimigos e assinou um tratado de paz com alguns Kages e Senhores Feudais. Ajudou todos os dias na reconstrução da vila. Trabalhou muito para que tudo desse certo.

Passaram-se alguns meses e a vila já estava em uma situação melhor. Alguns trabalhadores ainda ajudavam na reconstrução de algumas casas e lojas, não demoraria muito para que tudo estivesse em seu devido lugar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto estava satisfeito pelo seu esforço, passou noites em claro ajudando para que a vila voltasse ao que era. E conseguiu...

O loiro encontrava-se na varanda do prédio Hokage, já era noite, e assim, contemplava a beleza da natureza. Ao olhar para a lua e as estrelas, ao ver aquele brilho que elas proporcionavam, lembrou-se daqueles olhos cintilantes que tanto o cativou.

Suspirou, pensando em como seria se ela ainda estivesse viva. Uma fina lágrima desceu por sua pele alva, mas logo foi limpa pelas costas de sua mão.

Estava cansado de tudo, só queria poder ser feliz de novo, mas sabia que isso era impossível enquanto estivesse vivo, pois a única coisa que sentia era a tristeza o consumindo a cada segundo que passava.

Estava frio, as luzes da cidade já estavam apagadas, provavelmente todos já estariam em suas confortáveis camas, prontos para o recomeço do dia seguinte. Naruto adentrou em seu quarto, fechando a janela e as cortinas. Como era o Kage de Konoha, agora morava no prédio principal.

Com Hinata em mente, como em todas as noites, foi se deitar. Fitava o teto, recordando-se dos bons momentos que passara com a Hyuuga. Seus olhos embaçavam novamente e suas lágrimas não exitavam em cair pelo seu rosto.

Virou-se de lado, e ainda em lágrimas, fechou os olhos pegando no sono. Um sono profundo, para nunca mais acordar...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ele já não era mais capaz de viver naquela infelicidade toda. E para ele, a morte não foi uma solução, apenas um caminho, para que ele pudesse finalmente encontrar aquilo que desejava.

Durante todos esses anos, seus sentimentos caminharam paralelos a fim de seguirem a mesma estrada. E assim foi feito.

Naruto queria apenas um novo recomeço. Nada poderia ser pior do que continuar a viver diante daquela amarga realidade.

E quem disse que a morte é o fim de tudo? Ela é apenas outra estrada que nos guia para um lugar diferente do que estávamos acostumados a seguir.

E agora... Quem sabe ele poderia finalmente... Ser feliz?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Um rapaz via do alto de uma colina uma concentração de pessoas em uma parte da vila. Lá acontecia o funeral do 6º Hokage.

Era final da tarde, o dia estava bonito e não havia nuvens para atrapalhar aquela imensidão azul.

O jovem estava perdido em seus pensamentos até que uma suave brisa passa por ele, o acariciando o rosto e seus cabelos. Ele longo entende e passa a caminhar para onde ela o levava.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Uma jovem moça de compridos cabelos negros estava sentada sobre uma pedra, com os pés na água e olhando fixamente para onde o sol se punha. Sentiu alguém se aproximar e virou-se, encontrando aqueles tão profundos olhos azuis.

O rapaz, ao sentir aqueles olhos que tanto ansiava encontrar, o fitando, sentiu um arrepio sem tamanho.

A moça levantou-se e começou a caminhar em direção a ele, que pensava estar sonhando. Ela encontrava-se linda como sempre, agora trajando um comprido vestido branco de mangas curtas, com seus cabelos soltos e aqueles brilhantes orbes.

Chegou perto do rapaz, abrindo um de seus mais belos sorrisos, aquele que só ela era capaz de dar.

- Como chegou até aqui? – perguntou a moça ainda sorrindo.

- O vento me trouxe...

- Não... Na verdade, fui eu. – completou tocando-lhe o rosto, assim como havia feito na última vez que se viram.

O loiro apenas colocou sua mão por cima da de Hinata, lhe dando um sorriso abobado.

- Esperei tanto por esse momento... – dizia enquanto aproximava a jovem de si, a abraçando pela cintura e sem fazer menção de deixar suas lágrimas caírem livremente.

- Eu também, Naruto-kun.

- Você disse que nunca me deixaria...

- E eu nunca te deixei, sempre estive ao seu lado, todos esses anos. Sempre te esperei, e sabia que um momento como esse aconteceria. Lembra-se desse lugar? – questionou Hinata olhando ao redor.

Naruto apenas passou seus olhos pelo lugar, lembrando-se de tudo e voltando a sorrir.

- Claro, foi aqui onde tive coragem de me declarar a você, e onde passei a única noite da minha vida ao seu lado. E por mais que tenha sido por pouco tempo, foi o suficiente para ser inesquecível.

Com tais palavras, o loiro a puxou ainda mais perto, dando-lhe um terno, porém apaixonado beijo. Ah, como ele sentiu falta daquilo, era como se a beijasse pela primeira vez.

Sentir aquela macia pele junto da sua, era algo que desejou por tanto tempo, e que agora poderia ter novamente... Pelo resto da eternidade.

- Eu te amo...

- Também te amo, Hinata...

Assim, entrelaçaram os dedos e seguiram pelo horizonte, contemplando o crepúsculo. Caminhavam lado a lado, lançando olhares apaixonados e sorrisos verdadeiros. Não podiam mentir, estavam mais felizes do que nunca.

Isso que sentiam um pelo outro, era tão forte, que foi capaz de superar todas as barreiras impostas. E agora finalmente, poderiam viver em paz.

Porque o que o amor une, nem mesmo a morte e capaz de separar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Fim!**

**Gente, o último capt, espero que gostem. Foi o que mais deu trabalho para escrever, hehehe! **

**Desculpem pela demora, mas pelo menos saiu, neh?! As aulas começaram e fica dificil de postar com frequência!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews!**

_MandyLua_

_Erick_

_Line_

_LarryChann_

_IchigoUzumaki_

_luuh_

_naruto-san_

_HoLLy-182_

_joyce-chan_

_Inoroxxxx_

**Fiquei mto feliz por terem acompanhado a fic e pela paciência que tiveram por causa da demora dos postes! hehehe **

**Um beijo enorme à todos e até a próxima!! **


End file.
